The present disclosure relates generally to the securing of portable electronic devices and more particularly to connectors and tools for locking and unlocking portable electronic devices.
Electronic computing devices have been in use for several decades. In some instances, electronic computing devices can have weight and size characteristics such that the devices are portable or easily moved. Examples of portable electronic devices include, for example, laptop computers, mobile phones, smartphones, tablet devices, portable multimedia players, and/or the like. Such devices can be used for performing a wide variety of tasks, from the simple to the most complex.
In many instances, portable electronic devices can be connected to cables in order to enable various functionalities. For example, a portable electronic device can use a cable to communicate with other devices. As another example, a portable electronic device can use a cable to receive power. As still another example, a portable electronic device can be attached to a cable such that the device is tethered to a fixture. In doing so, the portable electronic device can be secured from theft.
In typical retail environments, portable electronic devices on display for purchase are usually connected to a number of different cables. Illustratively, a portable electronic device can be connected to a first cable for receiving power and a second cable for securing the device to a fixture. Use of multiple cables, however is not optimal from a user experience perspective. In particular, portable electronic devices, under normal use conditions, are not typically connected to separate security cables. Because security requirements in retail environments necessitate such cables, simulation of normal use conditions within such environments can be inaccurate. For example, security cables can restrict device movement, affect device weight, adversely impact retail display aesthetics, and/or the like.